Newbies
by Seyrinah-Dragomir
Summary: Lucy Hamilton is starting out her freshman year in high school. Life is going pretty well, but that all changes when a new guy moves into town, scratch that a new family moves into town, equipped with one annoying son that seems pretty intent on making her miserable. What happens when Lucy falls for Logan? How will his brother react? *Pics of characters on my profile check them out
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: As usual what i think characters look like is on my profile, so go check it out if you are interested :) and btw there are no vamps in this story. **

Lucy

First day freshman year, sucks ass. Who knew summer would go by so fast, but then again it's not like my summer was awesome or anything, I mean I spent most of my time wallowing over Julian. Rat Bastard, he had to go and cheat on me with that skank Jenifer King. "Lucy!" I spun around to see Linnet running towards me, well she wasn't running because that's against the rules, but she sure as hell was walking fast. "Did you hear?" she asked breathlessly

"Hear what?"

"About the new guys?" There were new guys?

"No." She gaped at me.

"Are you serious? It's all over the school."

"Really? I haven't heard anything."

"Well apparently they're all really hot, they're brothers and there are 4 of them here." I nodded and all of a sudden someone slammed into me, felt like a body check. It was a guy with dark hair and grey eyes.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" I screamed at him, he just glowered at me and walked away, not even apologizing. I turned back around and Linnet was practically drooling, I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly "but that was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my life." I wrinkled my nose. "What? He just bumped into you, get over it Luce." Bumped into me my ass.

"That was a full on body check." I snapped at her "And to make matters worse, he didn't even apologize."

"But he's so hot."

"That doesn't mean he's exempt from having manners. Being hot does not give you the right to be an asshole."

"Jesus Lucy what's up your ass?" I turned around to see Kiernan staring at me with a slight smirk on his face "It's not even 1st period yet." And of course where Kiernan was Hunter was too.

"Yea Luce, what is it?" these two were perfect for each other.

"This guy bumped into her," Linnet informed them. "and didn't apologize."

"That's why?"

"You know what forget it." I started to walk away, but Kiernan looped his arm around my neck pulling me towards him. "Ow, what are you doing?"

"I'll walk you to class." He turned towards Hunter "See you at lunch." She nodded and waved, then turned on her heel, blonde hair swinging. God why did she have to be so perfect?

"You and Hunter?" I asked him when she was out of hearing range.

"What?" he gave me a confused look "She's like my sister." I smirked at him "Seriously Luce, it would be considered incest if I dated her, and plus she's dating Spencer." I snorted.

"You like her admit it."

"She's hot and all, but you know, we've known each other for so long it would be weird." He said, and then I noticed a girl with dark hair and blue eyes staring at us, more or less at Kiernan, but you know.

"You've got an admirer." I nodded towards the girl, he turned his head and she blushed and looked away. "I wonder who she is." I tilted my head to the side "I've never seen her before."

"She's probably part of the family that moved into town this summer."

"What is up with them anyways, apparently everyone is talking about them."

"They're new," he shrugged "No one moves here you know, so they're kind of special." He held up two fingers to illustrate his point.

"Well it's going to get old." He nodded in agreement.

"You have Nelson 1st right?" I nodded "Good me too."

"Why are you taking a 9th grade bio class." He turned red "Oh." I started laughing

"Shut up." He put a hand over my mouth. Christabel walked out of the bathroom and looked up at us, her eyes bouncing back and forth between us. She raised an eyebrow, at that moment I realized Kiernan's arm was still around my shoulders. I shook it off.

"Hey Chris." I gave her a little wave Christabel was my cousin, her family moved into town two years earlier, she was a sophomore like Hunter.

"Heyy." She drew it out cautiously still looking at the two of us with one eyebrow slightly raised. "What are you guys doing?" she asked us.

"We have class together." She still didn't look convinced, she was about to say something else but the bell rung, signaling that we had to get to class.

"What was that about?" Kiernan asked as we walked into Mr. Nelson's class, I shrugged. If Christabel lets it slip that I was into Kiernan, then I swear to God.

"Ok Class," Mr. Nelson started when the bell rang, interrupting my train of thought. "Welcome to Biology, I'm Mr. Nelson I'll be your teacher this year."

"Obviously." Kiernan said under his breath

"What was that Mr. Black?"

"Nothing sir."

"Ok, then, let's start with the roll." He pulled out a sheet of paper from the manila folder he was carrying "Macey Ad-" he was cut off by the door opening, the guy that ran into me in the hallway walked in. "What's your name young man?" Mr. Nelson asked him. Yes what was his name?

"Nicholas Drake sir." He said in a voice with a slight accent.

"Well Mr. Drake, do you mind telling me why you are 7 minutes late to my class?"

"I had to get my schedule sir, I have a note." He handed him a pink office slip and Mr. Nelson actually looked disappointed, so was I, I wanted him to get chewed out.

"Well go sit down then, there's a seat next to," he paused then pointed towards me "What's your name?"

"Lucy Hamilton." He scanned his list

"Are you sure you're in the right class? There's no Lucy Hamilton on here." I felt myself turning red, Kiernan snickered.

"It would be Lucky Moon Hamilton on there."

"Then why would you tell me your name was Lucy?"

"Because that's what I like to be called."

"I'll make a note of that Miss Hamilton, now Mr. Drake take a seat next to Miss Hamilton." I was going to kill Mr. Nelson, why out of all the seats open in class did he have to put this asshole next to me. He sat down and I glared at him, I expected him to cower but he just glared at me back, wrote something down on his pass and slipped it on my desk so fast that if I wasn't watching him I wouldn't have noticed him move.

_If you are trying to intimidate me, you're going have to try much harder Lucky._

That asshole, I glared at him again and he just smirked at me leaning back in his chair. A collective sigh was heard around the room and I turned to see all the girls in class staring at him. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy

I got into the lunch line and felt a sudden sense of annoyance, I didn't exactly know why, that is until I glanced behind me. Nicholas Drake, and who I assumed were his brothers were standing behind me in line. "What?" I asked him, he smirked at me.

"What is it Lucky?" he nudged me forward.

"Hey!"

"What? You weren't moving." He glanced back at his brothers "what was I supposed to do stay here until the cows come home?" I rolled my eyes and turned my back on him.

"Hey Luce," Kiernan said coming up to stand next to me "mind if I stand with you?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever." I could feel Nicholas's glare drilling into the back of my head. "Anything new since 1st?" He shook his head.

"Same old, same old." He didn't say anything for a second "You going to Spencer's party?" I shrugged

"I don't know yet, you going?"

"Maybe, who knows."

"Here you go kid." The lunch lady said handing me a lunch, I looked down at it, and suppressing a groan I smiled at the lunch lady.

"Thank you." She smiled at me; I punched in my number and followed Kiernan to a table.

"So Luce, what was up with that guy?" he asked me.

"Who?" I thought for a second "Oh _that_ guy." He just smiled. "That was the asshole that ran into me in the hallway."

"The good looking one with no manners?" he asked and I nodded. Isabeau, Christabel, and Hunter sat down at our table.

"Hey guys." Christabel said "What's up with them?" she said nodding towards the table where Nicholas and his family were sitting.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" everyone just stared at me.

"Yeah he's hot and all but he's the rudest most assholey guy I've ever met in my life."

"_Assholey_?" Kiernan asked.

"Wait," Isabeau said in her French accent "what is going on? Catch me up."

"This morning Lucy had what you would call an altercation with one of the guys over there." Kiernan told her "And now she's all pissy." I shot him a look. "What it's the truth."

"Which one was it?" Hunter asked.

"The one with the grey eyes." I told her, she nodded.

"He's cute; I have a class with him. Nicholas right?" I nodded

"That would be him."

"I have a class with Connor and Quinn." Isabeau said "They're twins, Connor seems alright, but Quinn is a complete dick."

"Logan's not too bad either." Hunter said taking a bite of her pizza.

"Solange seems nice." we all gave Christabel a blank look "The girl, she's in my pottery class." Kiernan turned to look them.

"Hey Luce isn't that the girl earlier?" he asked me I turned around and Nicholas caught my eye and smirked.

"He is so full of himself." I threw down my fry.

"Chill Luce you only have one class with him." I relaxed until he added with a smirk "so far."

Nicholas

"Why are they looking at us?" Solange asked us

"Who Sol." Connor asked her.

"The people at that table over there." I looked up and smirked at Lucy when she was looking.

"I have a class with the brunette with glasses." Now it was our turn to look

"She's cute." Logan said "You called her Lucky earlier right?"

"Yeah, but she likes to be called Lucy." I shrugged "She hates being called Lucky."

"She has a hot group of friends," Quinn whistled "See the other brunette?" we nodded "Names Isabeau, she's French and totally hot, she's also a junior so this should be easy." Solange shook her head "What?"

"Moms going to kill you, the only reason we moved is so you idiots to get a proper education."

"Well then mom and dad shouldn't have moved us here." He told her ruffling her hair, she slapped his hand away.

"Hunter's pretty hot." Logan said out of nowhere. "But she has a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"The leggy blonde."

"She is pretty hot." Quinn said

"Who's the red head?" Connor asked

"That's Christabel." We all turned at Solange "She's in my pottery class." She explained. And while my brothers babbled on about all the hot girls in school I was thinking about the one girl I couldn't stop thinking about Lucky Hamilton, why did someone so incredibly hot have to be so goddamn annoying?


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy

"So we'll see you guys at the party tonight?" Hunter asked me and Kiernan.

"Yea I guess." Hunter grabbed my arms, and gave me a little shake.

"You guess? Come on Luce, it's the first day of school party you have to come." I rolled my eyes, she rolled her eyes back.

"Fine." I sighed, and she smiled

"Good." She glanced over my shoulder "Hey look, Spencer's talking to the new guys." I turned my head.

"God, if they're going to be there, I don't want to go." Hunter gave me a confused look.

"Get over it Lucy." Kiernan said "It happened this morning." He punched me playfully in the arm, I grinned and punched him back. "Come on lets go to the diner." He slung his arm around my shoulders again and I felt tingles all over my body. "See you later Hunter." She smiled knowingly at him and went off to loop her arms around Spencer's neck. He tugged me softly "Come on, I'll buy you fries."

Nicholas

"You guys should come." Spencer was telling us when Hunter came up and looped her arms around his neck. "Hey babe."

"Hey." She said smiling at him.

"So like I was saying, you guys should come to my party tonight, it's going to be sick." Quinn shrugged

"Ok, sure, where's it gonna be?"

"Corn field off of Barker Road, its abandoned so doesn't worry. Oh and bring anyone you want."

"Alright."

"Well guys I gotta go, see you tonight." He said turning around and walking to his car with Hunter on his arm.

"So leggy blonde has a boyfriend." Quinn said when they were out of earshot.

"Quinn." Connor said "The guy invites you to his party and you plan on stealing his girlfriend from him?"

"It's a win win situation, I get a party and a girl." He said and Solange slapped the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't be such a dick."

"Wait we are not going to this party right?" I asked them.

"Don't be a pussy little brother. Maybe you'll finally get laid." Quinn told me.

"Dude." Logan said "Give Nicky time, he'll find someone that wants to sleep with him."

"Who's sleeping with who?" oh crap Mom.

"Uh mom. Hi." Quinn stuttered.

"Quinn, Logan, leave your brother alone."

"Fine." They said in unison.

"Oh mom, there's a party tonight can we go?" Logan asked her.

"I don't know."

"Mom, please." He begged "Its Friday." She sighed

"Fine, but no drinking." I groaned.

"Thank you." Quinn hugged her, and she laughed.

"And you're all going." It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy

By the time we got there the party was crazy. People were grinding like nobody's business, I was about to go join them there gyrating in the middle of the corn field but someone stopped me. "Hey." I turned to see a guy with a white flowwy pirate shirt on staring at me.

"Hi." he smiled, it made him look like a better looking version of Orlando Bloom, i have no idea how that was possible.

"I'm Logan." i smiled back.

"Lucy."

"So Lucy, what is a beautiful girl like you doing here this fine evening?" i laughed.

"Charming." he smiled wider.

"I get that a lot." he moved closer to me "You want to go somewhere quieter?" he whispered in my ear.

"Sure." why the hell not.

Nicholas

"Where the hell did Logan go?" i asked Quinn impatiently, he disappeared when we got here and now when it was time for us to leave he was no where to be found.

"I have no fucking idea." he scanned the crowd "Oh." he shot me a glance.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Dude, tell me."

"Looks like Logan was hooking up with her." he nodded towards Logan and a girl who looked vaguely familiar, but she had her back to me and I couldn't tell.

"So." i watched him bend down and kiss her. "Logan makes out with girls all the time, what's the big deal."

"Wait for it." i rolled my eyes, this kind of stuff with Logan was no big deal. Oh. That's why. The girl he was making out with was Lucy.

Lucy

"So Luce, who was that?" Jenna asked coming up to me after Logan left.

"That, was Logan." I informed her smugly.

"So did you make out with him?" she asked, i didn't say anything. "Oh my god! You did didn't you?"

"Jenna." he held up a hand stopping me from continuing.

"Don't worry Lucy goosey, i wont tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"What kind of friend do you think i am? Of course i promise."

"Thank-"

"If you tell me all the details later." i laughed.

"Fine."

"What are you guys laughing about?" Kiernan said walking up to us.

"Nothing Kier." Jenna shrugged

"Ready to go Luce?" he asked me, before i could answer Jenna looped her arm through mine and tugged me towards her.

"I got this Black. Go home and jack of to some gay porn." she told him.

"Fuck you Jenna."

"Whatever."

"You know you can really be a bitch sometimes." they continued to argue and i couldn't help but smile at the thought of Logan's lips on mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh the long awaited next chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just had an issue of where to go next. Call it writers block if you will. Leave me comments about what you think should happen next, that would be really helpful. Thanks!**

**~Lucy **

Connor

The ride home was awkward; I could feel tension between Nicholas and Logan. No one said anything. "So," Quinn said from the driver's seat "what were you up to all night Connor?"

"I met this girl." He raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you guys hook up?" Solange leaned forward and slapped the back of Quinn's head.

"Why do you have such a one track mind?" she rolled her eyes "What if I told you guys I met this guy tonight and we kissed then one thing led to another and I slept with him." We all winced.

"Sol, please tell me you're joking." Logan groaned, she leaned back in her seat looking smug.

"Nope, sorry it happened." None of us said anything for a second, and then it got really loud.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You're 15." Quinn yelled at her. "Fuck!"

"Who was he?" Logan asked "I'm going to kick his ass." Solange sighed.

"Now I'm really not going to tell you guys who he was." We protested but Nicholas just looked at her for a moment smirking he said.

"Please Sol, you can stop now, I know you're not serious." She glared at him.

"Dammit, how did you know?" we all let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm your brother, I know everything about you." He leaned back closing his eyes. "Wake me up when we get home." The hell we would.

Lucy

I stood in front of my locker trying to get it open, why did this thing have to be so hard to open? "Need help?" I turned to see Logan standing there smirking at me.

"No." i turned back around fumbling with the lock, I could feel him right behind me and the hairs on my neck stood up. "Alright I give up, you try." He grinned.

"Why do you even use this thing? We can keep our bags with us." He asked me reaching for the lock. Oh right, I forgot, I put my hand on his.

"I forgot sorry." I smiled sheepishly at him. He linked his fingers with mine, drawing me closer.

"Prove it."

"Ok." I got on my tippy toes and kissed him softly, he kissed me back and we stood there like that making out for a good minute but then we heard the cat calls.

"Little early for that isn't it Logan?" I pulled away reluctantly from Logan.

"What do you want Nicholas?" I snapped at him, he just glared at me and walked away. "What's his problem?" Logan frowned.

"I don't know, but I should go find out." He kissed me quickly and rushed off after Nicholas.

"Ooooo Lucy, early morning make out session?" Jenna asked wiggling her fingers at me. "Must be nice-ow" Kiernan ran into her "What the fuck?" she punched him in the arm "What was that for." He ignored her.

"Let's go to class Lucy." Before I could say anything he dragged me away. "He was one of the Drakes right?" was that a hint of jealousy?

"Jealous?" the look on his face made me regret saying that out loud.

"He has a rep, I don't want to see you get hurt." Not jealously after all.

"He's a nice guy Kiernan, don't worry ok."

"Julian was a nice guy, and look where that got you." It was like he had slapped me. "That came out wrong." He looked down at the ground "Look Luce, you're like my little sister alright, just be careful."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"I'll be careful." He smiled and fluffed my hair.

"Good, let's go to class."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for taking forever to update, but I have a mission for you guys, I need ideas for what happens next so comment on this chapter telling me what you think should happen next. Oh and in the next chapter we will be introducing Sebastian, Marcus, Duncan, Liam, and Geoffrey. **

**~Lucy**

Nicholas

Seeing Lucy and Logan kissing drove me crazy, why did it have to be her of all people? Why couldn't he just mess with other stupid, giggly girls like he used to? "Nick!" I turned to see Logan rushing after me, Lucy staring at him as he went. "Nick wait."

"What do you want Logan?"

"What's wrong?" I glared at him.

"Nothing. Go back to kissing your stupid girlfriend." I snapped at him, and his shoulders relaxed for some reason.

"You like her."

"No I don't."

"Yes." He said "Yes you do."

"Dude, Logan, I don't."

"Fine," he shrugged "I'll just go make out with her again, see you later little brother." He turned on his heels and sauntered off. Where the hell did he get the idea that I liked Lucy?

Logan

"Hey Sol." It was after school and we had to wait for Solange to finish her pot, it was only the 3rd day of school and she was almost ready to put it in the kiln.

"Hey." She said not looking up at me.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Our Nicky has a crush." She stopped short and looked up at me.

"No way, he doesn't like anyone."

"I know right, guess who it is." She rolled her eyes. "Guess."

"Logan I don't know anyone."

"Fine I'll tell you, ready?" she nodded "Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah Lucy, isn't that great?"

"Aren't you hooking up with Lucy?" I paused.

"Oh, right."

"Why aren't you more bothered by this?" she asked me.

"Nicks my brother, there are more girls out there. If he likes a girl he should get with her, you know before his balls shrivel up and fall off." She made a face.

"Logan, gross."

"Sorry, sorry."

"So what are you going to do about this?" I smiled.

"Oh, I have a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy

Logan didn't talk to me for the rest of the week, every time I saw him he smiled and rushed off. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. "Is that it?" Kiernan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah that's Logan's house." He parked in the front and turned to look at me.

"You sure you want to do this Luce?"

"Yup."

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No go home, I'll call you when I'm ready to go." He muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He said shaking his head "Are you sure they're home?"

"I don't know, if they're not I'll wait." I said shrugging.

"Fine whatever, call me when you want to leave ok."

"I know." He reached over and patted my head. "God, you are so lame, see you later." I told him getting out of the car, he yelled something back but I didn't hear him. I was too busy staring at these three totally hot guys. One of them had engine grease all over the front of his jeans; he took his shirt off and wiped the grease off his hands with it. The other had eyes as blue as the ocean I could totally lose myself in them, and the other one was the definition of tall dark and handsome. I was drooling, but only slightly, I think. At that moment the guy with his shirt off looked up and saw me staring, he nudged the guy with the blue eyes next to him, and then all three of them were staring at me and I stood there like an idiot.

"Uhh, hey, I'm Lucy."

"Marcus." Ocean eyes said, "That's Duncan, and that's Sebastian." He said gesturing to the other guys.

"Nice to meet you guys." My confidence level was at 0 by now, crap. "Um, I'm looking for Logan."

"He's not here." Sebastian said. "But you can probably wait inside for him." My eyes widened.

"Nice job Seb, you scared her." Duncan said laughing.

"Shut up, I'm not the one that was turned down by that girl the other night."

"Both of you shut up, neither of you got laid last night anyways." Marcus smirked at them "But I did." And then the fists were flying. Brothers, I decided, they were brothers, I shouldn't break them up right?

"Well, what do we have here?" I turned around to see Logan's brothers Quinn and Connor staring at me. "Ignore what my brothers just said Lucy; I'm the only one here that gets any real action." Quinn raised his voice for the last part. Duncan detached himself from the other two and put Quinn into a headlock.

"Sure you do you little fuck-head." Now those two were wrestling. What the hell was going on?

"You were going to wait inside for Logan right?" Connor asked me, and I jumped, I forgot he was standing there. "Come one, you can meet my parents." Meeting the parents already, what the hell did I just get myself into? I followed him up the steps of the house, scratch that, this place was a freaking mansion. "I know its huge right? To be honest we didn't even know the place was going to be this big, our uncle said it wasn't."

"So all of your family lives here?"

"No, we all have houses on the property, but we live separately."

"Oh."

"It's kind of like the Kennedy compound."

"Oh."

"I'm Connor by the way."

"I know Christabel talks about you all the time." I said it before I could stop myself, shit, she's going to kill me.

"She does?" he asked perking up.

"What do you like her?"

"Well she's hot and um, yeah kind of." He was turning red.

"Are they fighting again?" a pretty woman asked from the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, what's new?"

"I swear those boys strive to disappoint me." She said looking out the window watching them "They aren't even using proper form." What?

"Mom is like a total boss at all kinds of martial arts." Connor explained.

"Oh my god, Quinn totally could have blocked that." She stood there shaking her head. "Liam, look at this." I finally noticed a guy sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee and reading a book.

"The boys are fighting? What's new Helena." He said not even looking up from his book. I wish my parents were this cool.

"Liam, seriously, come here." He sighed putting his book down and going to stand next to his wife.

"We should send them to the dojo for more practice." He finally said after a minute of observing them.

"That's what I was thinking." She said and Connor groaned.

"Mom, come on." He went over and argued with his parents.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I would recognize that voice anywhere. Nicholas.


	8. Chapter 8

***Authors Note please read **

**It's been awhile, well maybe not but it feels like it. Anyways I would update more often but I have been way to busy. So I will try to update more, but for now if you want you should check out my other stories or check out my quiz on the Drake Chronicles on Quotev, its Which Drake Brother is right for you, just search Drake Chronicles. So leave a comment telling me which direction you want this story to go and I will tell the person with the best response what will happen in the next chapter**

**~Lucy**

Lucy

"I'm sorry did you not hear me? What are you doing here Lucky?"

"Calm down Nickolas, I'm just here to see Logan."

"Well he isn't here is he?"

"What is your problem? What the hell did I ever do to you?" he didn't say anything, just glared at me and climbed up the stairs.

"Just ignore him, he's constantly PMSing." I turned to see a girl with dark hair and blue eyes standing behind me with clay smeared on her pants. "I'm Solange, just to let you know." She said smiling shyly.

"I'm guessing you're the little sister?"

"Yup, it might sound fun having 7 older brothers with godly good looks but it's a pain in the ass."

"Why?" she gave me a look.

"Ohhh Duncan, you're so hot, Quinn OMG lets hook up, and Logan you are so sexy." She said in a whiney high pitched voice. I laughed.

"Ok, ok, I get it now." She nodded loosening up a bit. "That sounds extremely annoying."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm Lucy by the way."

"Yeah I know. You're friends with Kiernan right?"

"Yeah, he drove me here."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I paused "you like him don't you." She blushed looking down. "It's ok, I don't judge." She glanced up at me. "You know I can totally hook you up with him." She brightened.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Who is she going to hook you up with?" 5 of her brothers lined up glaring at me, I didn't exactly know who spoke up, but whoever it was they sounded pissed.

"Sol, you're like 15 no way in hell are you hooking up with anyone." Quinn spit out, wiping at the blood at the corner of his mouth.

"This again? Really guys? You guys honestly don't have anything better to do?"

"Better than taking care of our pain in the ass little brat of a sister? No not really." Duncan said.

"You guys are a bunch of assholes you know that?" Solange shot back.

"Solange Rosamund Drake." Helena said and they all flinched. "Is that how you talk to your brothers?"

"Moom." She groaned "They are seriously insufferable."

"Boys, if Solange wants to go out with a boy, she can." Solange stuck her tongue out at her brothers.

"But, she has to bring him home first." Liam added and the guys smirked at her.

"Um." I said raising my hand "If I can just say something." Liam smiled at me and nodded. "Kiernan's a really nice guy, I mean I've practically known him since I was a baby, and our parents are best friends so." They just stared at me. "He wouldn't do anything bad to Solange" Liam and Helena shared a look and shrugging he said.

"Ok, as long as its somewhere public and one of your brothers tag along."

"Dad."

"Beggars can't be choosers Solange."

"Fine." She said pouting slightly pushing her lower lip out.

"You better put that lip back in young lady." Helena ordered sternly, and Solange pressed her lips together. "Lucy." Helena said turning to me. "We've been really rude, and I apologize." Liam snorted. "What?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing Love, it's just I haven't heard that tone out of you since the time Marcus almost burned down his middle school with his chemistry kit." I could tell Helena was trying not to laugh. "Remember what Marcus said when we were yelling at him?" Helena nodded smiling.

"Mom, Dad, it's not my fault the chemistry lab at school isn't adept enough to handle my genius." Helena imitated her son. "He's always been a smartass." She said almost adoringly.

"Mom, Dad, you guys are embarrassing yourselves." Marcus stood there staring down his parents.

"Don't look at me like that sweetie, I know 50 different ways to castrate you using a spoon."

"I'm pretty sure they're all illegal mom."

"Please, I'm your mother; I created you so I have total rights to do whatever the hell I want."

"Dad, a little help here."

"Helena," he paused "you can't castrate him," Marcus looked smug "but you can lock him in the basement for the rest of his life."

"Lucy?" a voice questioned.

"Oh look Logan's back."

"Come one Lucy." Logan said grabbing my arm. "Let's go upstairs." He winked at Solange and she smiled and nodded. He led me up the stairs and slammed open a door to the left. Pushing me in and I slammed into a wall. Logan smiled at me and closed the door.

"Hey!" I jerked my head up.

"Fuck! Lucy what the hell!" turns out the wall was not a wall after all, it was Nicholas, standing there clutching his nose. I stepped back, blood was seeping through his fingers. "I think you just broke my nose."

"Sorry." I stammered and reached for the door knob, it turned but the door wouldn't budge. "What the hell?"

"Sorry Lucy, you gotta stay in there until you and Nicky agree to go on a date." Logan said from behind the door.

"Logan, this isn't funny." Nicholas shouted at the door. "Get _her_ out of here." He demanded and I glared at him, but he didn't look a bit intimidated, he just glared back his storm like eyes bore into me.

"Sorry man, I'm doing this for your own good."

"My parents will call the cops." I told Logan.

"Already took care of that." Nicholas punched the door. "Have a nice day guys, hope you guys have a nice date once you get out."

"Logan!" I knocked on the door. "Logan, Goddamit."

"There's no use Lucky, he's already made up his mind." Nicholas said sitting down on his bed.

"So what do we do?" I asked and he shrugged.

"We try to get along."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, but I guess I'll try." I sighed and sat down in his desk chair.

"Well I guess I will too." He nodded "Nicky."


	9. Chapter 9

Nicholas

"So." I said lowering myself into a sitting position on the ground

"So," Lucy replied chewing on her lip and spinning in my chair "how's your nose."

"You have a hard head."

"So I've been told."

"Oh, so you break noses often?"

"Only if they piss me off." We sat there smiling at each other like idiots for a moment. "A date huh?"

"I don't know what Logan's thinking." She nodded waiting for me to go on. "I mean you were his girlfriend right?"

"I don't think we ever hit that stage." She looked down at the ground, and for a second there she looked vulnerable, innocent if possible. But that all shattered when she opened her mouth. "I'm going to beat the shit out of him." I couldn't help but laugh "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?" she asked getting off the chair and coming to sit in front of me on the ground. She was so close I could feel the heat from her skin on mine. All of a sudden it was too hot, I wanted to back up into the door but I couldn't move a muscle. Her gaze paralyzed me and held me where I was. "Nicholas." I coughed once and inched back a little bit.

"Oh, it was nothing." She smirked

"Come on Nicky you can tell me."

"I don't even like you that much Lucky." She put her hand to her chest feigning shock.

"And here I thought we were having a moment." I laughed "So, Nicky, since we have to go on that date to get out of here we should probably just do it."

"Right."

"I'm being serious. We can just agree to go on a date and not actually go."

"So you're suggesting we lie to Logan?"

"Yeah, he deserves it." Her eyes darkened.

"Not a bad idea Lucky."

"Good, so when's the big day gonna be?"

_**20 minutes later**_

Lucy

We stood shoulder to shoulder pounding on the door, after a while it swung open. "Do you guys have to go to the bathroom?" It was one of the older ones Duncan I think.

"Aw, man you're in this too?" Nicholas groaned.

"Mom made me." He said shrugging.

"Duncan, seriously?"

"Dad too."

"Fuck." Duncan smirked "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Dude."

"Sorry little brother, I'm just here because I don't want mom to kill me." Nicholas groaned. "Just go on the date and you'll have no problem."

"That's what we wanted to tell you guys." I told him smugly. He arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"When is it?"

"Next Friday." Duncan shrugged stepping aside.

"You can go I guess."

"Playing prison warden doesn't suit you Duncan." He just shrugged. I took my phone out of my pocket totally prepared to text Kiernan, but there was no battery.

"Crap."

"What?" They both looked at me quizzically.

"No battery."

"Oh."

"That's ok, I can take you home you know, if you need a ride." Nicholas stammered.

"Sure." The both of us headed towards the stairs.

"Wait hang on" We turned around to see Duncan IPhone in hand. "I have an app for this." He looked up and smirked at Nicholas. _*wh-tsh*_ Nicholas flushed and pushed me gently towards the stairs.

"Let's go."

"Have fun taking Lucy home Nicky." Duncan mocked him and I could hear the rest of the guys laughing downstairs.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He snapped at me. I didn't say anything else. It wasn't until we got to his car that it hit me. Whipped, Duncan was saying that Nicholas was whipped.

"So you're whipped Nicky?" He glared at me.

"Shut up."

"Careful Nicky first you're whipped but then we're married."

"Stop spewing shit Lucky."

"And if I don't." he didn't say anything. "Lucy and Nicholas sitting in a tree…" I sang and he flipped on his radio and turned it up all the way. I stuck my tongue out at him and leaned back, letting the music sink in.

**I'm so sorry it's been so long, im a horrible person I know, but here it is! Next chapter will be Lucy and Nicholas's amazing adventure (aka their date). So the 45****th**** reviewer gets a sneak peek at this awesome adventure so keep reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**D-Day (aka Nicky's and Lucky's 1****st**** date)**

Lucy

I sat on the front porch waiting for Nicholas to come and pick me up. 6:59, he was late, ok so maybe he wasn't I guess we had agreed on 7 but still. "Lucky?" My mom asked from the front door.

"What mom?" I asked irritated

"Watch that tone Lucky Moon, your chi will be disturbed. Do we have to do some sun salutations?"

"No," I grumbled "I'm sorry."

"Who is that boy you're supposed to go out with tonight?"

"His name's Nicholas and he just moved into town."

"Oh, a Drake? I knew his mother when I was younger you know."

"Really? I didn't think that you and Helena would get along very much." Mom arched an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well she seems…" I was at a loss for words "Violent." Mom smiled at me.

"You know I had a life before your father right?"

"What kind of life?"

"Well one time Helena and I decided to go down to the lake and strip-"

"Mom, I don't want to hear about your skinny dipping escapades" she laughed.

"If I didn't go on these escapades you would have never been born." She told me sitting down on the steps next to me.

"Mom please." She held up her hands

"Sorry sweetie, but it's the truth." She was just about to open her mouth to say something else but a grey jeep pulled into the driveway. Nicholas climbed out and my mom gasped.

"What?"

"He looks just like his father you know." He tilted her head to the side as Nicholas got closer. "He even has his eyes." Turning to me abruptly she said "Be careful sweetheart, eyes like those can suck you in and spit you out without a warning. Like a thunderstorm during the summer, beautiful and deadly at the same time." She stood up and Nicholas smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, I'm Nicholas." He said sticking his hand out.

"And I'm Quinn." Quinn? When the hell did he get here? "You must be Lucy's sister." Mom smiled shaking her head.

"Charming, just like your father." Quinn smiled.

"Well I did get the good genes." Quinn said smirking and glanced over at Nicholas, who in turn rolled his eyes.

"Have a nice time then." Mom said smiling and reaching over to ruffle my hair. I waited until she went inside the house before saying.

"What the hell are you doing here Quinn?"

"I'm going to be the chaperone."

"What?"

"Well you know, just in case the two of you are going to bail on this date." Fuck.

"Let's just go." Nicholas finally spoke up sounding pissed. God, this was going to be a long night.

Quinn

The three of us rode in the car to the diner in silence. Looks like they were planning something and I royally fucked that up. "So," I had to say something "what were you two love birds going to do all night?" Lucy gave me the finger. "I was just asking. God, calm your tits." She swiveled around in her seat and gave me a glare that sent shards of ice into my eyes, it physically hurt to stare at her when she was glaring at me like that, mom would've been proud. "Oh, so we're playing this game now huh?" she didn't say anything, just kept glaring. "Fine, I know how to play this." I stared right back at her, we stayed like this for a few minutes when Nick said.

"We're here."

"Good, I'm starving." I peeled my gaze away from her's and climbed out of the car. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just give us a second Quinn, I want to talk to Lucy for a second." I shrugged

"Ok don't take too long, I'm going to go find us a table." I sauntered towards the door and a group of girls standing in front of the door looked over at me and giggled. I was just about to walk up to them when a heard a car rev and peel away. A grey jeep sped past and a girl gave me the finger from the front window. I fumbled to find my phone, frantically dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Logan, it's me."

"What is it?"

"I lost them."

**Sorry its been so long, AP tests just finished and I was totally busy studying for them before, so here it is. The beginning of Lucy's and Nicholas's date. I hope you guys liked it. Comment guessing what you think, the feedback will be well used. **


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy

"Holy Shit, I can't believe that actually worked." I said to no one in particular as I fell back into the seat.

"Yeah, did you see the look on Quinn's face? I've never seen him look that confused in his life." We both laughed.

"So Nicky, where are we going now?"

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" the idea hit me. "I don't like that look Lucy; I can hear the wheels turning in your evil little head."

"Turn right on Pierce."

"Where are we going?" I smirked

"You'll see."

Logan

"How the hell did you lose them Quinn?" I shouted into the phone.

"Dude, they just drove off." He told me.

"Well shit." Quinn was silent. "Where do you think they're going?"

"I don't know, west?"

"Alright, stay where you are. We're coming."

"Ok, see you guys soon." I snapped the phone shut and turned towards the rest of my brothers.

"Alright men," Solange gave me a look "and Sol, you guys up for some hide and seek?"

Nicholas

I had a bad feeling about where we were going. Not that I didn't truth Lucy, but she had this look in her eyes. Also, it creeped me out that she was smiling like a maniac. "You're not taking me into the woods to kill me are you?" I asked and she just smiled wider.

"Don't give me ideas Nicky, and besides you're the one that's driving." Right, I forgot that.

"Where are we anyways?"

"Umm." She looked out the window. "I'm guessing halfway between Violet Hill and Serenity."

"Serenity?" she glanced over at me.

"Don't worry, that's just its name." she smirked again. "It's not that serene at all." I felt my stomach drop, what the hell am I getting myself into?

Quinn

It felt like I had been standing in front of the diner for hours. Where the hell were they? Finally a black Hummer pulled up in front of me, so Duncan was driving. I yanked open the back door and hopped in, slamming the door shut I asked. "So where are they?"

"Don't know, they won't answer their phones." Marcus replied from the front with Duncan.

"Then how the hell are we going to find them?" I asked.

"Connor's tracking Nicholas's phone." Logan said looking smug, I raised an eyebrow at my twin brother.

"Can you even do that?" Connor smirked at me.

"Not legally no."

"God guys, you are all taking this way too seriously." A girl said from the back.

"Sol? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Someone has to make sure you 6 idiots don't get into too much trouble." I snorted.

"Guys let's just take her home, she's just dead weight. You know how girls are, she'll have to pee in like 5 minutes." Solange slapped the back of my head.

"I'm not going anywhere." She crossed her arms over her chest. Sebastian patted her head.

"Don't worry sis, if anyone is going home its Quinn, he's the one that lost them in the first place." Duncan piped up from the front.

"Hey, fuck you man." Duncan just snickered.

"Well, where are we going?" He asked Connor.

"Well looks like they're on the road to some town called Serenity." Connor replied and Marcus and Duncan shared a look. Sebastian grinned.

"Serenity it is. You guys ready to have a good time?" Marcus asked the rest of us.

"What's in Serenity?" Logan asked

"Oh, you'll see." Sebastian said smirking and leaning back in his seat. "Let's get this show on the road."

**The long awaited chapter 11 has arrived. I'm sorry it's been so long, I really don't have an excuse this time. But I promise to update all my stories every week (maybe earlier). Anyways write a review telling me how you guys liked this chapter, and also tell me if I should include the rest of the gang like I did in this chapter in the chapters to come. Oh and to see if any you are actually reading my notes please use the word "Pickle" somewhere in your comment. **

**~Lucy**


End file.
